


Looking At The Stars

by NightmareAntagonist



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareAntagonist/pseuds/NightmareAntagonist
Summary: It's like Jirard knew you couldn't sleep, when he showed up behind your door that one specific night, wanting to show you something special.





	

You heard an impatient knocking coming from your door. You glanced across the room from your bed towards the door, waiting for your roommate to drop down from their bed to answer the door. All you got back from them though, was a steady snoring sound.

Rolling your eyes you pushed the covers off of yourself, quietly throwing your legs over the edge of the bed before standing up. You tiptoed across the room in the dark, trying to not make a single sound that would alarm your roommate of your movements. You froze for a second as there was another knock on the door, making you raise a brow as you recognized the familiar opening tune of the Nario Sisters.

As you reached the door, you carefully pulled it open, shielding your eyes from the light coming in from the hallway. After some rabid blinking you were met with a smiling face of Jirard's, who's expression quickly changed into a slightly worried one as he saw your narrowed eyes that were still trying to get used to the sudden bright lighting.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"

You just shook your head, stepping outside to the hallway to make sure your roommate was able to continue to sleep in peace. After your eyes got used to the lighting of the hallway, you finally landed eyes on Jirard properly, seeing him still looking at you with a slightly worried expression. He was clearly sorry that he had woken you up no matter what you said, but the look was quickly wiped from his face as you spoke up. "It's so late, did you need something?"

Jirard shrugged, hands hiding in his Normal Boots jacket pockets. "I couldn't sleep, and I know you are a regular night owl so I thought maybe we could hang out or something."

You smiled at him, shaking your head a little. "You should have texted me, the one night I'm in bed early..."

"I'm sorry, I really should have." He looked like he was genuinely sorry, making you giggle quietly as you shook your head at him again. "It's fine, I couldn't really sleep anyways. So, what did you need?"

"Well, I couldn't sleep myself so I thought that maybe you'd like to, maybe, go out for a walk?"

You raised a brow at him, arms crossing over your chest as you sent Jirard a teasing smirk. "Oh, Mister Straight A's wants to break curfew? That's a first."

"I just thought maybe little fresh air would make me sleepy and before I knew it I had walked over here so I thought why not ask you to join me. So, what do you say?"

"I'd like that," you smiled back at him, allowing Jirard to lead you down the hallway to the stairs. He allowed you to climb down the stairs ahead of him in a true 'ladies first' manner, like the gentleman he was. Taking the lead you walked down the stairs and through the hallways until you reached the front door, stopping for a brief moment as you opened it to peek outside, making sure that nobody was seeing you. Not that any other student would have ratted you out, the kids here had a wordless contract to hold curfew breaking secrets, so you should be on the clear.

You pushed the door fully open and stepped outside, a sense of regret washing over you as you noticed how cold it was outside. Sure you were wearing a nice and comfortable, surprisingly warm set of pajamas at the moment, but that didn't mean you still weren't feeling the cold wind pushing past you, making you shiver a little.

Almost instantly you could feel something heavy being dropped on your shoulders, glancing towards Jirard who was still standing in the doorway you watched the smile on his lips as he patted the Normal Boots jacket now sitting on your shoulders.

"I'll be fine," he stated before the question could even leave your lips, making you nod back at him as you stepped away a little, allowing Jirard to follow you outside. With a hand placed on your back, he directed you across the yard and towards the soccer field. You were somewhat confused, as you thought you would just be sitting outside for a while chatting about whatever came to your minds, but apparently Jirard had a whole another idea.

He held your hand as you walked down the grassy hillside to the field, not wanting to risk being caught in the lights of the walkway leading down there. As you two reached the field, Jirard was pretty much pushing you on at this point, only slightly yanking your hand to make you stop after you reached somewhere around the middle of the field. You turned to look at him, watching as he smiled at you before his eyes turned up towards the dark sky.

"Look."

You obeyed him, gasping quietly as you saw the star filled sky above the two of you. You had always loved how the starts looked on the campus, but the main yard was filled with street lights, and those combined with the lights coming from all the buildings there was just too much light pollution to block majority of the stars from the view.

"They look beautiful."

He smiled, you noticing this from the corner of your eye as you didn't want to look away from the stars. You two just stood there for a while, heads tilted back as you carefully observed the sky above you, still holding hands with Jirard at the same time.

"I thought you might like them. They look much better here than up in the yard."

You smiled, looking down from the stars towards Jirard, watching him return the look back to you.

"I love them. Thank you for showing this to me."


End file.
